liberapediawikiaorg-20200215-history
Talk:Greco-Persian Wars
"the even more conservative" Persian Empire I am sorry if this is meant to be a part of the parodying that is happening on the pages, but the Achaemenid Empire is pretty liberal. It had a ban on slavery, tolerated other religions, increased the quality of life of those it ruled, and this was all set in stone by Cyrus the Great. It is liberal enough that it puts many nations today to shame, especially considering the government that is currently occupying it's homeland of Media. Seriously, look up Cyrus the Great and the Achaemenid Empire for something better than my word. Heck, if this isn't a parody, then the line about Persian slaves fighting the Spartans is an outright failure of research considering the fact the Spartans institutionalized slavery while the Achaemenid Empire had a ban on slavery. I understand this article is of a parodying nature, I don't understand how this matches what is traditionally parodied, as it seems this article is parodying the potrayal of the Greeks and Persians as seen by Frank Miller a person whom I don't think think liberals agree with often, especially with quotes like this from an interview with Blah3.com, instead of a parody of a liberal perspective of the war. Miller: Nobody questions why after Pearl Harbor we attacked Nazi Germany. It's because we are taking on a global form of fascism. We're doing the same thing right now. Conan: They did declare war on us. Miller: Yeah, what I mean is, so did Iraq. I think the parody here is inconsistent with the rest of liberapedia's parodying, unless we are parodying a liberal perspective that has a severe lacking of any understanding of ancient history. I've taken the reference to the Persian Empire being conservative out of the article. I can't be an expert in every subject, I don't know who is right and who is wrong but it doesn't hurt to take a controversial bit out. Proxima Centauri 19:12, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Please give me a reference for what you say. Proxima Centauri 19:16, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Here's an excript from the Cyrus Charter of Human Rights. "Now that I put on the crown of the Kingdom of Iran, Babylon, and the nations of the four directions on the head with the help of (Ahura) Mazda, I announce that I will respect the traditions, customs and religions of the nations of my empire and never let any of my governors and subordinates look down on or insult them until I am alive. From now on, till (Ahura) Mazda grants me the kingdom favor, I will impose my monarchy on no nation. Each is free to accept it, and if any one rejects it, I never resolve to war on their reign. Until I am the king of Iran, Bablyon, and the nations of the four directions, I will never let anyone oppress any others, and if it occurs, I will take his or her right back and penalize the oppressor. And until I am the monarch, I will never let anyone take possession of movable and landed properties by force or without compensation. Until I am alive, I prevent unpaid, forced labor. Today, I announce that everyone is free to choose a religion. People are free to live in all regions and take up a job provided they never violate others' rights. No one could be penalized for his or her relatives' faults. I prevent slavery and my governors and their subordinates are obliged to prohibit exchanging men and women as slaves within their own ruling domains. Such a tradition should be eliminated the world over. I implore to (Ahura) Mazda to make me succeed in fullfilling my obligations to the nations of Iran (Persia), Bablyon, and the ones of the four directions." These were in effect from when Cyrus was in power until Alexander the great destroyed the last of the Achaemenid Empire. Quite frankly, I don't understand why the article was going into Hollywood History that the rest of the wiki doesn't have. I'm not sure whether I'm not understanding if this is parodying how history is written by the victors to the point that people take sides they really wouldn't if they understood the context. Overall, I'm just confused by why the wiki would all of a sudden decide to parody something that it doesn't traditionally parody. I can tell the article is going into hyperbole with the way they described the Persians; I just don't understand why the article decided to parody the mixture of politics and Hollywood History when the rest of the wiki generally doesn't do this sort of thing with the rest of the historical articles. I know nothing about what you wrote above, please give me an online source. If the proclamation above happened it was clearly not fully followed since the Persian Empire waged wars trying to conquer Greece or parts of Greece and according to Wikipedia the Persian Empire subdued rebellions. You are welcome to wite an article about the Persian Empire but please give sources, I will check what you write. Proxima Centauri 10:54, March 26, 2012 (UTC)